Don't You Ever Look Back
by itsmemxd
Summary: Santana was devastated with the fact that Brittany refused to be with her again for the second time. Good thing Quinn was there to comfort her and to be with her in her lonely days, the thing that she would never expect that will happen. But while comforting Santana, it's very obvious that she still loves Brittany.


**Don't You Ever Look Back**

**Author's note:**  
It's not my first time to write a fanfic oneshot but I'm a freshman on writing such thing as QuinnTana lovestory. My first one was all about Brittana (Falling Out Of Straight Lines) which I failed to post here. But, enough of that. Guys, girls, gays and so whoevers, here's the season one of this one shot. I don't own Glee. There's just some of the parts that was from the show. Thanks for reading. Good/Bad reviews were accepted. Rated T

**Prologue**:  
It's very hard to move on with someone who's been a part of your life. It feels like your body will never be complete ever again. But wake up. That is your past, this is present. Another person awaits you to look forward and no matter happens, Don't you Ever look back. 'Coz the one you really is need is already standing in front of you.  
-

A cold night whispers a very mild wind touching Santana's wet cheeks. She's been very exhausted. It's been a month since she broke up with Brittany but it feels like seconds just passed by. She doesn't even know where the hell she got that idea. Maybe because they are thousand miles apart, that it won't even work anymore, that their relationship would end up miserably. She thought that yes, she would loose her girlfriend-girlfriend but she would never ever loose her bestfriend...

*Flashbacks*

"We're always be best of friends." She reminded. The last thing she said to Brittany after leaving her pinning on a chair inside the choir room...Sam entered the room, then embraced her warmly...  
"Brittany should have fallen with Trouthy Mouth..." She thought again.

Then one day when she got the guts to fight for Brittany against Sam...  
"Santana, it's ok for me if you want to be with me again. Even though I'm already with Sam. It's not cheating. I'm a bi-sexual,meaning I can date a man and a woman with the same time."

"Brittany, that was so immature." Santana lets a simple chuckle, showing her gorgeous cheekbones that is likely to cut fleshes.

"No. It's a lie. You don't need to be with me Santana." It made her face look sad. "Go ahead, Get a life and a real girlfriend..."

"It's very hard for me to leave you. I can't believe I loose the game against the blonde boy stripper. Bet it's the end?" She grins then hugs her. But in her mind, it'll never be THE END.

She didn't loose hope. For the second time, she went back to Lima and visited Brittany, assuming that everything turns out to be the same. But again, Brittany rejected her.

*End of Flashback*

NP: Everytime by Britney Spears (Glee version)

She takes a deep breath and turns on the other side of the sofa she's lying on. Warm tears are falling still, like a faucet that has been broken and never stopped on releasing water. Her eyes burns and turns red, what comes after tears? Would it be blood flowing? Her heart beats rapidly that she can't even catch her breath.

*Knock-knock* A sound of soft knocks from outside the room. She raised her eyebrows on curiosity, never expected someone to visit her right now, she feels all alone, that no one ever cared to visit her 'cause they hate her, they brutally hated Santana Lopez. She don't want someone who see her in a situation like that.

"Who-who are you?" Her voice shakes. The doorknob clicks, a sound of its opening. The door opens revealing Quinn Fabray, the worst person who she could ever think of. Quinn let a smile, not a fake one, but a real, warm friendship smile."What made you go here?! You shouldn't be here!" She grabs a pillow and then throws at Quinn but she managed to get away.

Quinn chuckles,"A very childish thing to do with a visitor. You're still very immature, Santana Lopez. Grow up."

"Shut the fuck up! If you were here just to tease or insult me, go home already. Mind your own life!" Santana's voice is still shaky and a bit choppy that moment. It's rusty and blue. Quinn sighs and sits on a chair closest to her. She looks around. The room was very messy, looking like a rainforest.

"hey, so uhm- I just heard that you went back to Lima again just to be with Brittany? But it turns out that she didn't need you anymore. San, that's your second time to do that."Quinn stops then looks at her. She responded an angry look and then wipes her eyes removing tears.

"So?" She looks away. "How much do you care?"

"How much do I care?! Santana, I care a lot! So much that you don't know that I am actually is caring for you!" Quinn shouts for a moment and takes a deep breath after to cool her up. She's very careful not to let a single tear from her eyes. "Unholy Trinity, Santana, like we did back when we were in highschool."

"This is not highschool,Q. This is a mature thing. We're on college. You don't have to enter somebody else's problems." Santana wipes her eyes.

"San! What happened to you?! You're not the Santana Lopez that I used to know. You're not strong anymore!" She stands up out of anger.

"We hooked up last valentines at the reception but it doesn't mean you need to enter my life." Then she also stands up, "Everything have changed Quinn Fabray!" she walks closer to her, "You're the one who needs to grow up. Everything was not the same and it's not easy for me to adjust! I mean, C'mon. I can't handle New York. Or even you."

"Me?! So I've been one of your burdens?!" Quinn was truelly clueless on why she needs to argue with her. She's here to comfort her, not to start a quarrel. But it seems like Santana was in a really bad mood. With her hands filled with hatred, Quinn grabs Santana's shoulders and look straightly at her eyes. "You are the only one who have changed! Everything is not the same because of you! you're the one who made it all worse!"

"Fuck you Quinn. Ok, blame me, baby. Cast it all to me. I'm an assumer." She pulls out with the taller girl.

"Santana, I'm not here to fight. I'm here to help you. Stop being so bitter and stop acting like you hate the world."

"I am not acting. I really hate this cruel world and it's my only purpose. It's the only thing that Santana Lopez should always do." Then she crossed her arms, "Go home already." She whispers.

"But Santana, Rachel said that you have already moved on. Why are you doing this?!"

"I said-" She pushes her, "Go home!" And now, Quinn was already out of her room so she locked the door and sits on the floor. She continuously cried. "Quinn, if you only knew..." She whispers in the mid air.

And without a word, Quinn left the building together with her heartaches and her eyes turned out to be red because of the tears to refused to let out.

A week after. The New Directions' graduated Seniors have a reunion at the breadstix. But first, Santana visited the school , Quinn sensed that so she followed her.

Santana is walking in a familiar corridor. Wandering the place, she noticed her former locker, that has been a part of her highschool life. She remembered that inside, she had photos with Brittany, it was filled with happiness, love, and of course sweet things. She touched it and all the memories flashes back.

"So you accepted the invitation." Quinn walks on her way. "I remembered once. I argued with Principal Figgins because he never let me occupy the next locker beside yours."

She looks at her blankly, not able to apologized for what happened back at New York. "I'm just here for-"

"Promise me you won't think of Brittany this time."

"I can't..."

Rage is starting to build up on Quinn's head. But this time, she managed to be calm. "So. You're here for her?"It was a total silence. Noone moved and it's like they both hold their was waiting for her answer. "So you're here to- C'mon Santana. Not for the third time. You know Santana,you're the foolest person that I ever met."

"Excuse me? Can you repeat what you have said."

"I said-" Quinn can no longer hold her anger. "You're the foolest person that I know!"

*SLAP!* Santana landed a very powerful slap on Quinn's right cheeks but Quinn never got the idea to slap back.

"Hey who's there?!" Brittany came, got surprised of Santana's existence. "Santana?"

"Santana and I were here because-"

"Santana, if you're here just to be with me again, I'm sorry. For the third time I say, I'm with Sam. I don't need you." Brittany straightly said. Those words made Santana's heart fall apart. It was the start of blood flowing scenes. Sam calls for Brittany. "Hey guys... I'll leave you two. Sam is calling me." She runs away and follows Sam's direction.

Quinn's face changed to a sad one. She looks at Santana with sympathy. But now she's sitting on the floor, have her legs folded, banging her head against the locker standing back. "Santana, don't cry..."

"I'm not crying." She sobs.

"You're not crying but you're sobbing. C'mon. We'll be late for the reunion..." She pulls her hand but she pulls out.

NP: I Would by Justin Bieber

"If I could make you smile,Santana I would do it now. But I can't. I'm not the one who can make you..." Quinn joined Santana on the floor. She sits beside her, a thing that Quinn Fabray would ever do.

Santana looks weirdly at her, "Quinn, the floor was dirty. Why did you sit on it?"

"I don't care about this dirty floor. All I really care of is you." She smiles.

"-Quinn... Can I- Can I kiss you please?-"

Before she can react, Santana leaned closer to her and immediately pecks her. Even though it's just fast, Quinn felt Santana's warm sincerity. She hugs her. "Quinn Fabray wouldn't sit on the dirty floor and join her mortal enemy... I'm sorry Quinn for being such a meanie."

"Well, Santana Lopez wouldn't be sorry for being a meanie most of all, to her mortal enemy." They both laugh. And at last, Quinn thought. She made her laugh just for a moment. She's not a jerkie after all.

"Why are you doing this? You're putting efforts just to make me smile."

"Because-" Quinn pulls out. "You're my mortal enemy." She smiles.

"You're right. I'm the foolest person ever."

Her smile grew even bigger. "You're not. In fact-" She stands up, the sun rays shone down to her left shoulder, making her look like an angel. "You're the loviest."

"Why did you say so?"

"'Coz..." She bends her knees then grabs her handkerchief to wipe Santana's cheeks, While looking intimately at her eyes, she says, "Because you're so beautiful. It's my first time to see a very luscious lips and to feel it when it met mine. Your eyes are I look at those, it's like I'm lost and I've been in a different dimension."

"Why are you saying those words?" Her gaydar detects something really obvious.

"To cheer you up." She pulls her and they stood up. Santana finally smiles. "Look, you smiled! Your smile is the loveliest thing I have ever saw."

It's Brittany's birthday. Of course, all of the New Direction Kids were invited to the party back at a hotel in Lima. Santana and Quinn will be together at the birthday party. She came at the Fabray residence, one hour earlier.

"Quinn's room was upstairs. 1st room to the right." Mrs. Fabray said to Santana.

Santana, while wearing a red long gown fitted to her body curves, walk upstairs and gets inside her room. Surprisingly, Quinn is just putting on her purple dress. "Quinn"

Quinn was surprised, turning back, "Hey. You shouldn't enter my room especially when I'm just putting onmy clothes."

"Quinn seriously, we're both girls."

"You're a lesbian! Get me downstairs." She banged the door. Quinn was really shocked with what she saw. Santana's body was a wonderland...

Downstairs, were Santana was sitting on a couch. She can't get rid of the image she just saw. She's blushing because she thinking of Quinn's naked back. It was as white as a porcelain and looks so smooth as a soap bar.

Minutes later... Quinn walks down the stairs. Santana looks at her with her mouth partly open. "Hey lesbian... Are we going to stand here for the rest of our life?"

Santana snapped. "Oh well, yeah. Uhm- I mean..." Quinn giggles. "Can I escort you,please? Ms. Gorgeous..." She offered her hand and Quinn gladly put hers.

Later that night, with all these "I love you Sam and I love too Brittany" thing, Santana and Quinn got their drinks. They're just too wild. Santana is kissing Quinn's neck. She's laughing really loud. But no one really cared because the house was too loud except for Brittany. Jealousy slips down her spines.

"So hey." Brittany approached them. The two girls stopped.

Santana laughs, "Hey Britt! Enjoying Sam?! I'm apparently enjoying Quinn." She offered her glass, "Want some?"

"No, thanks. And you seem like very drunk. C'mon. I'll send you home." Brittany was irritated. She pulls her arms but Quinn stopped her.

"Home? Where? Brittany, her house is not anymore standing in Lima. She's living in New York now." She shouts very loud.

"I can take her to her abuela's house."

"With the situation like this?! She'll be staying with me!." Quinn never wanna loose.

"Quinn! What do you know about Santana? She's none of your business! You didn't care for her." Brittany takes Santana.

"I need her!" Quinn shouts. Brittany looks back. Out of nowhere Quinn replied, "Santana needs me. And I also need her!" And then Brittany continues to walk away with Santana.

'Quinn really cared for me' Santana thought.

"Sam, help me carry her to her abuela's home."

When Santana heard the name SAM, her eyes widened, got awaken and before he can carry her, she pushes and slaps Sam. Everyone was surprised. "Hey, hey, stop it!"

"Santana, I'm just going to carry you home." Sam calmly said.

"First of all, Fuck you Sam. And second, Brittany, Quinn knew everything about me. About you trashing me. Lastly, I'm not a dog that you can carry me home!" She shouted all out.

"But if we can't carry you home, who will be with you? No one else cared for you!" Brittany crossed her arms.

NP: Take My Breath Away by Berlin ( Glee version)

Santana looks at Quinn and smiles, "I'll be with Quinn, all the night." She walks closer to Quinn. "Quinn,let's get a room." She winks then they both run as far as they could.

"Santana!" Brittany shouts but Santana wouldn't able to look back ever again.

Happily, the two girls are giggling and both laughing. Santana is pulling Quinn's hands. She opens the roomand they both get inside. Quinn pushes her to the wall. "Santana are you ready for a two-time thing?"

She chuckles. "Quinn, I'm so sorry... I've been mean to you because the last time we made out, you left without reminding me. When I woke up, you weren't there. I felt so alone."

Quinn pecks her, "I'm the one who should be sorry.I left because I've got afraid that you would say that all happened because of mistakes..."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to bring a drink, I'm just going to-" Before she can go out, Quinn kisses her and presses her body against her releasing natural heat of affection. Santana's hand wander Quinn's body going to her waist.

"Please Santana, promise me, don't you ever look back to your past..." Quinn whispers.

Santana giggles, turns and sits on the bed. She gestures her hands," Hey baby, get onme."

Quinn chuckles then rides on Santana.


End file.
